I Will Always Protect You
by Vanii Urahara
Summary: Siempre es bueno tener un As Bajo la Manga, eso es algo que Aizen Sousuke sabe muy bien. Nuevos enemigos aparecerán, nuevas peleas y nuevos sentimientos. Ichigo dará lo máximo de si mismo en proteger a quién ama, y Urahara romper las reglas y utilizar lo que tiene prohibido, su Bankai (buen summary, el cap 1 quedó medio choto xD después de eso lo demás está muy bueno e interesante)
1. Introducción (el plan B de Aizen)

**I Will Always Protect You.**

**HOLAA! :D este es mi primer fic, la historia se ubica en el final del anime de bleach, osea que Ichigo recuperó sus poderes de shinigami.**  
**Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo-Sama xD ( a excepción de algunos que inventé yo c: )**

**Capitulo 1**

Ha pasado un año desde que Ichigo recuperó sus poderes, la vida de los habitantes del pueblo Karakura era pacífica. Lo que nadie pensaba era que cierto hombre, que fue derrotado por Kurosaki Ichigo y sellado por Urahara Kisuke, tuviera un as bajo la manga.

Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo...

-Hey Amizuro, creo que Aizen sama ya ha esperado mucho tiempo-Decía un chico de cabellos rojos, un poco mas bajo de altura en comparación a Ichigo.

-No es necesario que me lo digas Akai, ya lo sé- Contestó un chico de pelo negro, de mala gana- Voy a enviar a dos Definitive Spada, ellos se encargarán de provocarles algo de pánico, en especial a cierto shinigami sustituto cuando se entere de todo esto- Decía el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Genial!- Comentaba muy animado el pelirrojo- ¿quiénes van a ser?

-Serán el numero 6 y 7, son un par de inútiles.

-¿Sabes que no van a volver no?

-Por algo los mando, así nos deshacemos de la basura.

-O-

**-Para entender quiénes son estos dos individuos debemos viajar al pasado-**

Aizen Sousuke fue un hombre inteligente, frío y calculador, el ideó un plan en el que estaba convencido de que se llevaría con éxito, pero siempre es bueno tener un plan B. Sin que sus seguidores Gin y Tousen lo supieran, dió un trato especial a una tercera persona hace 101 años, Tsukabishi Amizuro, un shinigami con sus mismos ideales.

Después de que Aizen consiguiera el Hogyoku y fuera a Hueco Mundo, acompañado de Amizuro sin que los otros dos lo supieran, hizo lo mismo con cierto Arrancar, éste era Keishi Akai, al cual le otorgó un poder superior en comparación de los demás Espada.

Antes de que extorsionara a Orihime y ponga en marcha su plan, convocó a sus dos subordinados especiales, los cuales tendrían una importante misión.

-Amizuro, Akai ustedes saben lo que va a pasar, mi plan está en marcha, pero hay veces en que las cosas, por obra del destino, no salen como las planeadas- Hizo una pausa y los miró seriamente- Aquí es cuando intervienen ustedes, en caso de que no logre conseguir la llave del rey y muera ustedes cumplirán con mi voluntad, pero en caso de que sólo sea capturado quiero que...

-Es algo obvio ¿ no lo cree?- Lo interrumpió Amizuro

Aizen sonrió- Tienes razón, cuento con ustedes.-

**DEFINITIVE SPADA* no les quiero hacer spoiler xDD, si Aizen le dió poderes a los Espada con el Hogyoku, estos dos con qué lo habrán hecho? O.o bueno los definitive spada son 7, después se enterarán de mas cosas c:**

**Y este fue el cap 1, aunque es mas como una introducción, en el siguiente cap empieza lo bueno *-***

**Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina! :D**


	2. ¿Nuevos enemigos aparecen?

**Capitulo 2**

Eran las 00:35 de la noche en el pueblo Karakura y cierto hombre aún seguía despierto, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-_Ya pasó más de un mes y aun no regresa, nunca se tarda tanto... bueno tendrá cosas importantes que hacer en el Seireitei._

El tiempo pasaba, eran la 1:40, Urahara volvió a perder las esperanzas nuevamente, desde hacía una semana que la esperaba todas las noches.

-Creo que hoy tampoco vendrá.-Dijo esto en voz alta y dió un largo bostezo.-

Nuestro tendero se dirigía a su habitación cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de afuera. Salió rapidamente, volvía a tener esperanzas de que fuera _ella_.

Dió un par de pasos más al no ver nada, pero se quedó quieto al sentir el reiatsu de dos sujetos.

-¡Quién está ahi!- Gritó, no estaba de buen humor.

-Valla, valla, que rápido nos descubriste, no esperaría menos de ti Urahara Kisuke.- Decía un individuo alto, con aires de grandeza en su voz.

-¿Ésta es nuestra presa? Interesante- Dijo un tipo de aspecto desalineado y grotesco, a simple vista parecería alguien fuerte solo por ver la excesiva masa muscular que poseía.

Urahara se quedó inmóvil por un momento- _Esos dos son Arrancar, como es posible que hubieran más, Ichigo y los demás acabaron con todos, será que... no eso sería imposible_-

-Oye idiota en que estás pensando- Dijo uno de ellos sacando de sus pensamientos a Urahara.

Éste pudo ver claramente que ambos llevaban números, el que lo llamó tenía el número 7 y el alto llevaba el 6.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Nosotros sólo venimos a matarte- Respondió el sexto, como si fuera una respuesta obvia.

Antes de que Urahara pudiera decir algo, los dos se lanzaron hacia él. Éste pudo esquivarlos, pero se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber traído a Benihime. Estaba en aprietos.

-¡Kisuke atrapa!- Dijo una voz muy conocida por él.

-Yoruichi-san- Exclamó muy sorprendido el ex-capitan, mientras veía el objeto que le había lanzado, obviamente era su querida espada.

-Ohh el gran Urahara Kisuke en problemas.- Decía una divertida Yoruichi.

-Ja, excelente entrada Yoruichi-san, estuviste esperando el momento indicado no?

-Claro que no tonto.

- Shihouin Yoruichi, que agradable sorpresa- Interrumpió su conversación el sexto Definitive Spada*.

-Kisuke ¿quiénes son éstos?

-Al parecer son Arrancars que vinieron a matarme.- Explicaba Urahara.-_Pero.. ¿Quién los mandó?-___Pensó.

-Lo dices muy tranquilo a pesar de que vienen por tu cabeza.

-AHHH! Esta mujer solo vino a retrasar las cosas.- Gritó el séptimo, que había perdido la paciencia y sin mas fue a atacar a la Shihouin. Lo mismo hizo el sexto, que fue directo hacia Urahara.

El ex capitán quería terminar con esto rápido, deshacerce de uno y luego obligar al otro a hablar de sus verdaderos propósitos, lo primero que hizo fue usar una tecnica de Kido de atadura, una vez que tenía al enemigo sin poder escapar, usó a Benihime.

-Canta, Benihime-. Y un rayo tan rojo como la sangre fue directo hacia su atacante. Para sorpresa de Urahara, el sexto desató una explosión cegándolo momentáneamente.

Al mismo tiempo Yoruichi estaba luchando contra el séptimo, era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando éste vió la explosión provocada por su cumpañero usó una técnica muy curiosa, que dejó perpleja a la Shihouin.

-_No puedo moverme-. _

Una risa burlona se escuchaba.- Pero que tonta eres, te dejaste atrapar tan fácil-

Ella vió su sombra en el piso, estaba siendo pisada por el séptimo.

Aprovechando que Urahara lo había perdido de vista, en un rápido movimiento el sexto fue hacia Yoruichi, con un deseo enorme de sangre. Ambos Definitive Spada iban a atacarla simultaneamente para dar un final rápido.

El ex capitán sintió esa sensación cerca de su mejor amiga, fue tán rapido hasta ahí que cualquiera pensaría que había superado en ese momento a la Diosa de la Velocidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, detuvo con su espada al séptimo y con su otra mano al sexto, esto ultimo le produjo un dolor al que no le dio importancia, su mano se encontraba atravesada por la espada de éste.

-Yoruichi-san ¿estás bien?- Urahara mostraba un semblante serio.

Ella por su parte no sabía como reaccionar, desde cuando su amigo de la infancia se había vuelto tan rápido y fuerte, se sentía por primera vez una carga. Lo vió a los ojos y la Yoruichi Shihouin de siempre volvió, no permitiría quedarse atrás.

-No soy yo quién tiene la mano destrozada- Le dió una sonrisa y se dispuso a atacar al séptimo.

_-Tan dulce como siempre- _Pensó y rapidamente volvió a su posición seria-¿Cómo pudiste escapar de mi Kido?, estoy seguro de que el ataque de mi espada te atravesó.

-Ohh eso, esa mi habilidad, ¿no ves ahí mi cuerpo en el piso?.- Dijo el sexto

El tendero analizó todo y en cuestión de segundos lo entendió, frunció el ceño y lo atacó directamente. En pleno choque de espada se decidió por sacarse todas las dudas.

-¿Quién los mandó?

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, no te habrás olvidado de tu buen amigo Aizen o si?

Ese nombre, esa persona a la cual Urahara nunca olvidaría, ese tipo le hizo pasar muy malos momentos en el pasado, empezar a recordarlos sólo lo pondría más enojado de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Cuestionó el tendero esquivando y respondiendo a la vez con su espada.

-¿Creían que con solo encerrarlo se acabaría todo?, que idiotas... digamos que nosotros venimos de parte de las personas que Aizen consideraría su As Bajo la Manga.

Urahara abrió mas los ojos, él pensaba que todo había acabado ese día...

-Supongo que ya sabrás los objetivos que tienen no?- Cuestionaba burlonamente el sexto, para luego darle una mirada seria a el tendero .- Escucha Urahara Kisuke, ni si te ocurra decir algo de esto a la Sociedad de Almas, de lo contrario la pobre chica que tenemos moriría- Esto último lo dijo con una finjida voz triste.

-¡Qué! a quién tienen de rehén- Le gritó el ex capitán.

-Es alguien que cierto chico de pelo naranja no dudaría ni un segundo en salvar.

El tendero puso una cara de incredibilidad y la espada del sexto lo atravesó.- JAJAJA, te distraes tan fácilmente, eres un estúpido.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Urahara explotó, dejando a un desconcertado Definitve Spada.- No me distraje ni un momento- Dijo fríamente, apareciendo detrás de él y atravesándolo con Benihime.- Tu si lo hiciste-

Al mismo tiempo, Yoruichi estaba luchando con el séptimo.

-Tuviste suerte de que él viniera a salvarte, pero ahora nadie impedirá que te mate.

-Shunko!- La Diosa de la Velocidad hizo valer su apodo, le proporcionó una serie de golpes que el séptimo esquivaba con mucha dificultad.- La otra vez me tomaste por sorpresa... nunca caigo en la misma trampa dos veces.- Una patada directo a su rostro bastó para mandarlo a volar. Yoruichi usó el shumpo y lo alcanzó dandóle un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo sangrar internamente, estaba demasiado enfadada por lo sucedido, no dejaría que Kisuke vuelva a salir lastimado por su culpa.

**Mientras tanto en otras parte del pueblo Karakura...**

Ichigo despertó al sentir esa presencia que le resultaba tan familiar, eran definitivamente Arrancars, se desesperó y se convirtió en Shinigami. Mientras más se acercaba a donde provenía ese Reiatsu, se dió cuenta de que estaba llegando a la Tienda de Urahara.

Lo mismo para Ishida, Orihime, Renji y Toshiro (estos dos últimos estaban de misión en el mundo real).

-o-

-Kisuke, estas bien?- Cuestinó Yoruichi al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

Antes de que Urahara respondiera llegó Ichigo, este al llegar lo que vió fue a dos sujetos tirados en el piso.

-Urahara-san que fue lo que pasó?- Ichigo empezó a hablar sin rodeos.

-Kurosaki-san, esperemos a que los demas lleguen.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo rostros muy conocidos.

-¿Renji, Toshiro que hacen aquí?- El pelinaranja cuestionaba.

Ya que Ichigo se encontraba levemente distraído, Urahara aprovechó para hacerle una pregunta a la Shihouin.

-Yoruichi-san, cuando estubiste en la S.S te encontraste con Kuchiki Rukia por casualidad.

-Si, al principio de mi estancia la vi, pero luego un par de días antes de que regrese al mundo real, ella junto a Abarai y el capitán Hitsugaya fueron encomendados a una misión aquí.

La preocupación de Urahara aumentó, todo tenía sentido.

_-Ellos no estaban mintiendo, estamos en una situación crítica, nuestra prioridad ahora es...-_ La voz de su mejor amiga lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Kisuke yo... lo siento- Urahara no entendía por qué se disculpaba, no era usual eso en ella.

-¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo Yoruichi-san?- Esa pregunta hizo enfandar a la Diosa de la Velocidad, para ella no era nada fácil lo que le estaba diciendo, y ahora tenía que explicarle el motivo, ese hombre era un idiota.

-¿¡COMO QUE POR QUÉ, ACASO ERES IDIOTA!?- Yoruichi agarró la mano del pobre tendero con brusquedad.

-AAYY, Yoruichi-san eso duele!- El ex-capitán entendió por qué se disculpaba su amiga, y también la razón de ese comportamiento extraño. Él se miró la mano y luego la miró a ella con una cara de suma tranquilidad.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, desde que nos enfrentamos contra Aizen, ese mismo día me juré que no volvería a dejar que te lastimaran de nuevo- el tendero veía fijamente a los ojos de la Shihouin- yo siempre voy a estar para protegerte Yoruichi-san-

Ese era Urahara, no dejaba de preguntarselo, esas palabras eran propias de él?. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero para su suerte como era de noche, el tendero no se dió cuenta. Permaneció unos segundos sin responder, tenía que decirle algo rápido.

-No seas patético- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, Urahara sólo le lanzó una sonrisa torcida, de esas que sólo eran para _ella._

En ese momento llegaron Ishida y Orihime.

-Urahara-san...- Iba a proseguir Ichigo pero el tendero lo interrumpió.

-Vallamos a la tienda, estamos en una situación crítica.


	3. ¡Rukia está en peligro!

**Capitulo 3**

Hubo un largo silencio en la Tienda Urahara.

-Tu... estas mintiendo verdad?- Ichigo no podía creer las palabras de Urahara. ¿Cómo es que tienen a Rukia?¿Hace cúanto la tienen? ¿Cómo es que Aizen aún estando encarcelado pudiera seguir metiéndose en su vida? Muchas eran las preguntas que le venían a la cabeza al shinigami sustituto y ésto solo lo ponía demasiado estresado.

-Lamento decirte que no Kurosaki-san. Escuchen todos no podemos decirle nada de esto a la S.S o estaríamos poniendo en grave peligro la vida de Kuchiki-san, tendremos que solucionarlo nosotros.

Se escucharon los puños de alguien chocar contra la mesa- MALDICIÓN!, SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTUVIERON HACIENDO USTEDES EN EL PRECISO MOMENTO EN QUE SECUESTRARON A RUKIA?!- Ichigo había perdido la calma, estaba furioso con Renji y Toshiro.

-ESCUCHA ICHIGO, YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY IGUAL DE PREOCUPADO POR RUKIA!- El shinigami sustituto había sacado a Renji de sus casillas, este tratando de serenarse bajo la voz-Fuimos mandados al mundo real para realizar una investigación, por alguna razón están apareciendo demasiados hollows en Karakura, decidimos que lo mejor sería dividirnos para conseguir información mas rápido.

-¡¿Y QUIÉN FUE EL GENIO QUE PROPUSO QUE SE DIVIDIERAN?!

-¡KUROSAKI-SAN CÁLMATE!- La voz de Urahara hizo que hubiera un silencio por unos segundos- Sé que lo primero que se te viene a la mente es ir a buscar a esos sujetos, pero por esta vez debemos ser cuidadosos-Urahara tenía un mal presentimiento- Te pido dos días, sólo eso, dame ese tiempo para poder pensar en una estrategia.

_-Kisuke , sé que la situación es grave, pocas veces te veo en ese estado...-_ Yoruichi pensaba mientras veía al ex capitán, en eso recordó la herida de su mano.

-Orihime-san podrías curar la mano de Kisuke?

-Yoruichi-san no hace faa- AAY- La Shihouin volvió a agarrar la mano de Urahara con algo de fuerza haciéndolo levantar.

-No es problema Urahara-san-

Ichigo no dejaba de ver al tendero, en eso él rompio el breve silencio que se había formado- Urahara te doy los dos días que quieres, si para entonces no se te ocurrió nada iré solo a Hueco Mundo para salvarla-El shinigami sustituto habló seriamente.

-Gracias Kurosaki-san.

**Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo...**

Los cuerpos inertes de los Definitive Spada yacían en el suelo, pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que tenían una especie de micrófono diminuto de alta potencia incorporado en sus cuerpos. A través de estos, dos personas escuchaban la conversación.

**-**Esa chica es un problema-Pensaba en voz alta Amizuro al escuchar la voz de Orihime, él tenía conciencia de los poderes que poseía esa mujer.

-Hey Amizuro que te parece si la próxima vez vamos nosotros mismos y.. y ... nos llevamos a la chica de pelo naranja junto con la chica de pelo morado? ¿No te parece que eso provocaría que todos perdieran la calma?- Comentaba muy emocionado Akai, Amizuro lo veía algo sorprendido.

-Vaya, no eres tan estúpido como pensaba...-Hizo una pausa- Lo mejor será que hagamos explotar sus cuerpos, ya escuchamos suficiente...

**Volviendo a la Tienda Urahara**

Hubo una explosión afuera y los cuerpos del sexto y séptimo desaparecieron. Todos salieron afuera.

-Kurosaki-san te aconsejo que Inoue-san se quede hoy en tu casa, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Un sonrojo invadió la cara de Orihime, dormiría esa noche en la casa de Kurosaki-san, en su misma habitación. Volteó a ver a Ichigo y al ver la cara de seriedad que tenía, recordó la situación.

-No te preocupes Urahara-san, no dejaré que nada le pase.-Decía Ichigo con suma seguridad. El tendero le sonrió.

Orihime se quedó callada al comentario de Ichigo, no sacaba las palabras de su mente..._No dejaré que nada le pase..._En eso notó la presencia de Ishida y le habló, lo veía algo extraño-Ishida-kun, has estado muy callado-

-Ah, no es nada Inoue-san-Ishida regresó a sus pensamientos-_¿Por qué en casa de Kurosaki? ¿Acaso yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder protegerla?._

_-_Ishida-san podrías dejar que Abarai-san y el Capitán Hitsugaya pasen la noche en tu casa? Lo mejor en este momento es permancer en pequeños grupos, para que no nos tomen por sorpresa.- Le cuestionó Urahara.

-_Genial, pasar la noche con ellos dos... bueno con Hitsugaya no tengo problema, pero con Renji?_

-Seguro Urahara-san no tengo problema.- Dijo esto mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

Ya eran las 3:17 am y los dos grupos que se habían formado se habían ido.

-Kisuke vallamos a dormir, descansa, será lo mejor para que pienses en un plan mañana, de nada sirve hacerlo ahora que estás cansado- Le decía su mejor amiga al verlo sumido en pensamientos.

-Me conoces demasiado bien Yoruichi-san, tienes razón, adelántate, ahora voy.

-Te doy 5 minutos-Le lanzó una mirada asesina al tendero, él solo sonrió.

-Si, si ahí voy-Él vió a la Shihouin entrar en una de las habitaciones-_Prometo no dejar que nada te pase Yoruichi-san- _

**En casa de Ichigo**

Ichigo y Orihime llegaron, él le dijo que duerma en su cama, este se traería unas sábanas y un colchon para dormir en el piso.

Al shinigami sustituto le costaba consiliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en _ella._

-_Rukia...estarás bien? Te juro que voy a hacer pagar a esos desgraciados... Tan sólo espérame un poco más._

**Al mismo tiempo, en el departamento de Ishida**

-Ustedes elijan algún sillón para dormir, lamento no tener algo mejor. Decía el Quincy, lléndose a su habitación.

-Oye no tienes alguna sábana? Hace algo de frío- Le replicaba Renji.

-Deberías tratar mejor a tus invitados...-Decía Toshiro.

A Ishida se le formó una vena en la frente, además de que van a su departamente le dicen cómo tiene que actuar.

Una vez que las luces se apagaron, cada uno estaba pensando en la noticia tan repentina que habían recibido.

Cierto pelirrojo se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

_-Si tan sólo no hubiera propuesto la idea de dividirnos... Rukia, soy un estúpido...-_

_-_Abarai, dúermete_- _

_-_Hitsugaya-taicho_..._

_-_Sólo deja de moverte y... no te sientas culpable, tu no tienes nada que ve en lo sucedido, en todo caso sería culpa mía ya que yo soy el que tiene más rango y debía controlar la misión.

-No, tu no tienes la culpa, la tienen esos bastardos por meterse con Rukia- Renji ahora se sentía con demasiada impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

-Abarai, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar y prepararnos para lo que viene...


	4. Pesadilla

**Capitulo 4**

Ichigo despertaba, cuánto habría dormido, había pasado una mala noche. Seguía en el piso sobre su colchón, estirándose, todavía tenía algo de sueño. En eso vió una silueta entrando por su ventana.

-Rukia! estas b...-El shinigami sustituto se quedó petrificado, no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Ichi...go- Decía Rukia con mucha dificultad.

-Rukia... Rukia, que te hicieron!-La expresión en la cara de Ichigo era una de terror, estaba viéndola a ella, cubierta de sangre, con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡ICHIGO HUYE! ELLOS VIENEN TRAS M..- Fue interrumpida, una mano le atravesó el pecho.

La expresión en la cara de Ichigo no tenía descripción, le habían hecho eso a Rukia en presencia suya y no pudo hacer nada.

-Oh, al fin se calló esa mujer, me desesperaba-Le dijo un hombre de cabello negro.

-¡MALDITO!- El shinigami sustituto se preparaba para atacar al enemigo, pero terminó en las mismas condiciones que Rukia, la espada del pelinegro lo atravesó.

-¿Ahora, dónde estará la chica de pelos anaranjados?-Preguntaba el hombre para sí mismo en voz alta.

Ichigo no podía hablar, la vista se le nublaba, tenía que hacer algo_-Muévete, MUÉVETE!-_Se decía a si mismo, pero no obtuvo resultados. En eso escucha un grito, era de Orihime. Luego ve entrar de nuevo a ese hombre.

-Sigues vivo? Terminemos con esto, es lo mejor, deja de sufrir pequeño shinigami,ellas están al borde de la muerte y no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo, eres un inútil.

_-No pude salvarlas... No, No, Mierda!- _Sintió la fría espada atravesándolo, todo se desvanecía...

-O-

-Kurosaki-kun, despierta Kurosaki-kun!- Una desesperado Orihime trataba de despertar a Ichigo, éste se encontraba forcejeando y estaba sudando.

Él abrió los ojos, Orihime estaba muy preocupada por la cara que tenía, una de terror.

-Fue...un sueño, no.. una pesadilla- Se le quedó viendo a Orihime, esta lucía mas tranquila al saber que Ichigo sólo tuvo una pesadilla.

-Inoue qué hora es?

-Son las 12:46 pm- Mira al shinigami sustituto- Estuviste moviéndote mucho y no dejabas de sudar y balbucear cosas-Hizo una breve pausa- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste Kurosaki-kun?-se animó a preguntar la chica.

-Yo...soñé que... no pude salvarlas-Ichigo hablaba y la veía a los ojos- no pude salvarte a ti ni a Rukia- Rukia, al recordarla Ichigo se serenó y sonrió levemente- Debo haberme visto como un estúpido en mi sueño, después de todo me hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

Orihime se puso notablemente feliz, Ichigo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Vallamos a comer algo, debes tener hambre- Decía más tranquilo el shinigami sustituto.

**Mientras tanto en el departamente de Ishida.**

Renji despertaba. Él, al igual que cierto pelinaranja, había pasado mal la noche, además había dormido incómodo en ese sillón.

-Hitsugaya-taicho, dónde estás?-No obtuvo respuesta.

-Ishida!-nadie respondía-Hay alguien?

-¡Cállate Abarai!-Le decía el Quincy ajustándose los lentes- No puedo creer que duermas tanto.

-¡Qué! ¡Qué hora es?-Preguntaba el shinigami.

-Las 14:05 de la tarde- Le respondía Toshiro.

-Dobla las sábanas que te presté- Le ordenaba el Quincy.

-Eh, ah si claro- Decía sin ganas el pelirrojo.

-Y si tienes hambre agarra el plato con comida que te dejé en la heladera, te lo calientas y listo.

-QUEE!-

-Abarai, si te hubieras levantado más temprano, hubieras comido con nosotros-Le respondía el capitán de la décima división.

-Esta.. bien- Era la primera vez que tenía que usar ese aparato al que llaman microondas, generalmente eso lo hacía Tessai cuando estaba en la Tienda de Urahara.

-_He visto hacer esto a Tessai, solo meto la comida en este aparato y éste la calentará, nada de otro mundo, bueno de hecho sí, pero no importa...-_Pensaba confiado el pelirrojo.

Agarró el plato que tenía comida fría con un tenedor en el interior de la heladera, el plato tenía el nombre de Abarai- Si que Ishida es demasiado ordenado-Dijo divertido en voz alta.

Metió el plato en el microondas-_Haber acá dice que para la comida recalentada... lo ponga a 2 minutos, bien._

-Wow esto fue bastante fácil-Decía victorioso.-Ahora podré ser independente en esto de la comid...

Una explosión fue la que se escuchó en el departamento de Ishida.

Toshiro sacó su espada pensando que los enemigos habían hecho algún movimiento e Ishida se preparó formando su arco Quincy.

-Abarai!- Gritaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar al lugar donde se produjo la explosión vieron a Renji con toda la cara negra, producto del humo y cenizas que salía del microondas.

-I..ISHIDA!-Decía furioso Renji-¿Cómo los humanos pueden tener este aparato tan peligroso en sus casas? te aseguro que si no fuese un shinigami habría muerto!

-No me digas que...- Ishida vió un tenedor doblado y negro en el piso.

-ABARAI, ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO!- Le gritaba el Quincy- Eres la unica persona que metería algo de metal en el microondas!

Al Toshiro sólo se le caía una gota por la frente...

**En otro lado del pueblo Karakura, en una pequeña tienda.**

-Kisuke, Kisuke despierta-La Shihouin trataba de despertar al tendero, esta bien que le haya dicho que descansara pero ese hombre se llevaba el permio de la exageración.

No había respuesta de Urahara. A Yoruichi no le quedó otra más que transformarse en gato y...

-AAY! Yoruichi-san, ¡¿por qué haces eso?!- El tendero se agarraba la cara con ambas manos, estaba sangrando, a veces pensaba que esas pequeñas patitas eran armas mortales.

-¡Traté de despertarte por las buenas! ¡¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?!- Urahara se le quedó mirando, dándole a entender de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea-¡SON LAS 16:34!

-¡¿QUÉEE?!-A Yoruichi se le escapó una risa burlona, Kisuke nunca cambiaría.

Urahara fue al baño, salió en menos de 5 minutos y se dirigía a su habitación para concentrarse y hacer un experimento, ayer por la noche no había perdido el tiempo.

-Kisuke, ¿no vas a comer algo?

-No tengo hambre Yoruichi-san, te pido por favor que no entres a mi habitación hasta que salga, ya he pensado en un plan.

Yoruichi lo miraba con sorpresa, ese hombre aunque casi siempre pareciera un idiota, era un genio.

**Y este fue el cap 4, espero que les haya gustado, en la parte de la explosión del microondas imaginense el cap de Gumball cuando Darwin mete el plato con una cuchara adentro xDD A pesar de tener casi 17 sigo viendo varios programas de CN. **

**AAH tambien quería agradecer a Chappy-san :D Mi primer review! Que emoción, sii obvio, que lo continuo, algo que siempre odié son las historias incompletas D: **

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer, Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina :3**


	5. Akai y Amizuro entran en acción

**Capitulo 5**

Eran la 1:21 am, Kisuke ya llevaba demasiadas horas sin salir, cosa que le preocupó algo a la Shihouin.

-_Será mejor que valla a ver qué hace..., pero me dijo que no entrara...,al demonio!- _La paciencia de Yoruichi acabó y se dispuso a "abrir" la puerta del ex capitán.

-Kisuke respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como única mujer en la casa entrando de todos modos- Y de una patada entró a la habitación de Urahara.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano entrarías, pero ¿Tenías que tirar la puerta?-

Yoruichi se quedó callada, no midió la fuerza que utilizó, solo evadió su pregunta y le hizo otra-¿Ya terminaste con tu experimento?-

-Me falta poco, creo que un par de horas más-

-Toma, come esto, estoy segura de que tienes hambre-Le decía mientras sacaba algo de una bolsa que llevaba consigo.

-_Yoruichi san preocupándose... por mí? Qué será lo que me dará, sé que sus hablidades culinarias no son muy buenas, pero eso no impor...-_

_-_Aqui tienes, no me des las gracias, lo compré con la plata que encontré en uno de tus pantalones.

El tendero le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer en el momento, le estaba dando una simple lata de atún-Ahh, que lindo gesto Yoruichi-san...

-Me voy a dormir-Hizo una pausa y lo vio a los ojos-No te sobreesfuerces demasiado Kisuke- El tendero veía desaparecer a la Shihouin.

-_Que duermas bien Yoruichi-san._

-O-

**Hueco Mundo**

-Te dejo el lugar a cargo Shino Kaiser, volvemos en un rato- Le decía Amizuro al primer Definitive Spada.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse-

-Hey Amizuro! me dejas ir a donde se encuentra el shinigami sustituto?-Le preguntaba muy emocionado Akai.

-Como quieras, acuérdate de tu plan, no vuelvas hasta que tengas a la chica-Hizo una pausa-El cuarto te va a acompañar, mientras que a mí el quinto.

-Lo mismo para ti, ten cuidado, por algo le dicen la Diosa de la Velocidad.

-Preocupado por mi?-Le decía mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-C-Claro que no Idiota-Miró hacia otro lado-Ya vámonos de una vez!

El ex shinigami de cabellos negros abrió Garganta y todos marcharon.

**Volviendo al Mundo Real, Pueblo Karakura, 15:04 pm**

-Ahh, que lindo que es el mundo real!- Comentaba el de cabellos rojos, fascinado.

-Déjate de estupideces, acá nos dividimos, trata de no jugar tanto tiempo-Amizuro no quería perder más tiempo, después de todo Aizen aun sigue esperando a que ellos cumplan con su promesa.

-Si, si...-Y el Arrancar vió desaparecer a su compañero junto con el quinto.

-Bueno, que comience el juego!- Reía de la emoción hace tiempo que no peleaba con alguien del potencial de Ichigo, éstos lo tenían bien estudiado y sabían las habilidades del shinigami sustituto-Pero antes... hey Yamato, no quiero interferencias, sientes el Reiatsu de ese Quincy y esos shinigamis?, quiero que los encierres por un rato.

-Como ordene-Y enseguida el cuarto desapareció.

-Hora de hacer una visita al shinigami sustituto.

**Mientras tanto, en la Tienda Urahara.**

-Kisuke!- La morena se encontraba corriendo hacia la habitación del tendero, esos tipos estaban en camino. Al llegar se encontró con él, este estaba más serio de lo normal.

-Lo sé, Yoruichi san-En ningún momento la miró a la cara-Vamos.

**Al mismo tiempo, en casa de Ichigo.**

Ichigo sintió un increíble reiatsu, él junto a Orihime salieron afuera y vieron a un individuo de cabellos rojos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿¡Tu eres el que tiene a Rukia!?- Preguntó él sin rodeos aunque dentro de sí ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pensé que serías mas inteligente, es obvio, yo mismo la capturé-Ichigo estaba perdiendo la calma con cada palabra que salía de su boca-es una chica muuy linda-esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ¿Qué le habría hecho a Rukia?

-Orihime... busca un lugar en el que puedas estar a salvo, déjame esto a mi-Ella pocas veces veía asi a Ichigo, y sin mas obedeció a lo que le dijo.

-Ten cuidado Kurosaki kun.

-GETSUGA TENSHO!- El shinigami inició la pelea

-_Esto será divertido-_ Akai estaba disfrutando del ataque, Ichigo lo mando a volar lejos de su casa. Él quedó parado en el cielo.

-Gran inicio shinigami sustituto- El de cabellos anaranjados no podía creer la fuerza de su enemigo, este detuvo su ataque con solo sus manos, ni siquiera sacó su espada-Aunque debo decirte que eso ha dolido, mira, me quemaste un poco-Lo miraba fijamente, esto recién empezaba- Ahora es mi turno- Akai sacó su espada y fue directo hacia él.

El de cabellos rojos se movía con bastante rapidez, pero Ichigo podía igualarlo, el problema era la fuerza que tenía en cada choque de espadas.

-Sabes que por cada segundo que pasa, Kuchiki está un pasa más cerca de la muerte?- El Arrancar sólo quería provocar a Ichigo, estaba deseoso de ver su poder al límite- Un inútil como tu que ni siquiera puede vencerme sería incapaz de lograr salvarla.

Los intentos de este estaban dando frutos, Ichigo estaba furioso, quería hacer pagar a ese bastardo.

-BANKAI !

-_Esto era lo que quería ver-_ Pensaba sumamente feliz de haber logrado su objetivo- _Vamos a jugar un rato..._

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews :D Enserio me pone feliz que les guste la trama y la historia en si. El cap 6 va a ser un poco mas largo ya que este me quedó medio cortito jeje.**


	6. ¿Urahara derrotado?

**Capitulo 6**

**Tienda de Urahara.**

El ex capitán junto a Yoruichi se encontraban afuera, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron dos sujetos, uno de cabellos negros, alto, y de rostro tranquilo, junto a otro que tenía un número 5 en su pecho, este era rubio, y estaba viendo a la Shihouin con una sonrisa.

-_Maldición, no creí que ellos harían su movimiento tan rápido, echaron a perder la estrategia de Kisuke-_ Pensaba la morena, mientras veía al de mirada tranquila, le provocaba una sensación extraña el tremendo Reiatsu que poseía.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí?- Preguntó Urahara mirando fijamente al tipo de cabellos negros.

-Antes que nada déjame presentarme-Le decía tranquilamente el ex shinigami-soy Tsukabishi Amizuro, nosotros buscamos abrirnos camino para liberar a Aizen sama de su encierro, aunque... en este preciso momento estoy aquí para llevarme a esa chica-Dijo esto último mirando a la morena con una pequeña sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por Urahara.

El ex shinigami iba en dirección hacia la Shihouin, pero Urahara lo detuvo con su zampakuto-No te dejaré acercar ni un centímetro más a ella-Dijo seriamente.

-Ahh como quieras, divirtámonos un rato-Dejó de ver al ex capitán por un rato- Lyon, encárgate de la chica.

-Es lo que estaba a punto de hacer-

Lo último que escuchó Urahara fueron las palabras del quinto, después lo perdió de vista, ya que Amizuro le dió una patada al hombro que lo mandó a una distancia considerable de altura.

-_Un poco más y me disloca el hombro, debo tener mucho cuidado con este sujeto-_ Lo había tomado por sorpresa, era rápido y poseía una fuerza increíble a pesar de su aspecto.

-Permíteme mostrarte mi Shikai, Urahara Kisuke-La zampakuto del ex shinigami brillaba y unas descargas eléctricas salieron de esta- Esta tiene un efecto secundario, hace que mi velocidad aumente- Y fue a atacarlo directamente.

A Urahara le tomaba mucho trabajo esquivar sus ataques, además de ser rápido, cada roce de su espada le producía un leve corte.

Al mismo tiempo Yoruichi estaba viendo al quinto, éste todavía no se había movido de su lugar.

-Sabes... eres una mujer muy hermosa-Le decía recorriéndola con la mirada- Hagamos esto fácil, no pongas resistencia y ven con nosotros por las buenas.

Yoruichi se le quedó viendo, ¿había escuchado bien? quién diablos se creía ese tipo.

-Eso me gusta, quieta, no te voy a hacer nada...-Decía mientras se iba acercando lentamente a ella.

Un puñetazo directo en la cara, que hizo que este se estrellara contra la tierra y la rompiera.

-¡Ni en mil años imbécil!- Le gritó Yoruichi.

Ella se sorprendió al verlo levantarse en cuestión de segundos.

-Ese golpe, me dolió!-Dijo el quinto mientras se agarraba su nariz, estaba sangrando- ¡Estúpida perra!- Y se lanzó contra ella, Yoruichi logró cubrirse a tiempo.

-Quise hacer esto por las buenas, el objetivo es capturarte, no te puedo matar, pero si dejarte al borde de la muerte- No era necesario que sacara su espada, él poseía la habilidad de inutilizar el miembro que tocaba de cada individuo- ¿Qué pasa?¿acaso tienes miedo?

La shihouin no podía mover su brazo derecho- _Mierda._

-Luces enojada y a la vez desesperada ¿Qué pasó con la confianza que tenías hace unos segundos?

-Cállate- Y le dió una patada que este detuvo con la empuñadura de su espada.

-Mal movimiento...

-Yoruichi-san!- Urahara sabía lo que se venía y sabía que Yoruichi no iba a poder defenderse de eso, no en la posición en la que estaba. No le importaron las consecuencias, tenía que detener por un momento a su enemigo a como dé lugar, así que en un intento desesperado permitió que la zampakuto de Amizuro le desgarrara todo el hombro, para así ponerse por debajo de él y lanzarle una técnica Kido de atadura.

En un rápido movimiento Urahara apareció en medio de Yoruichi y el quinto, dándole la espalda a este último, mientras estaba siendo atravesado por su espada.

-_Esto...es su gigai portátil, vamos Kisuke que esperas para...-_Fué interrumpida, ese de ahí era sin dudas Urahara.

En un susurro el ex capitán le decía algo a la Shihouin- Yoruichi san-tosió un poco de sangre- necesito que hagas caso a cada palabra que te diga después de esto- Dijo este mientras le ponía su sombrero- No te lo quites hasta que estés en un lugar seguro.

-¿Te estás despidiendo de tu novia? Qué conmovedora escena- Decía el quinto mientras hundía mas su espada, si es que esto era posible.

El ex capitán agarró la espada que lo estaba atravesando por el estómago, la retiró y con su zampakuto en la mano dijo- Shibari, Benihime.

El quinto quedó inmovilizado por la red que se había formado-Hiasobi Benihime-empezaron a salir bolas de fuego a su costado- Juzu Tsunagi- Una enorme explosión hubo en el lugar.

-Es un estúpido, ni siquiera pudo usar su Resurreccion-Decía Amizuro mientras rompía facilmente la técnica con la que Urahara había logrado retenerlo.

-Yoruichi san es ahora, ¡escapa!- Decía algo nervioso Urahara, eran cuestión de segundos para que aparezca el ex shinigami.

En ese preciso momento él apareció de entre el humo y cenizas que había generado su zampakuto- _Maldición._

La Shihouin no se movía, no podía dejar a su mejor amigo así- Kisuke yo...

-¡TE DIJE QUE HICIERAS CASO A LO QUE TE DIJERA YORUICHI, ESCAPA, RÁPIDO!- La morena lo pensó, nunca había visto a Kisuke así, ella quería quedarse, ayudarlo, pero la mirada de él hizo que tomara su decisión. Con su shumpo se fué la más rápido que pudo.

Kisuke sonrió-_ Gracias por entender, Yoruichi san._

Amizuro se quedó pensando, ¿iba detrás de la Shihouin?, se decidió por no hacerlo, tenía a alguien mejor delante suyo para llevarse-_ Creo que... me saqué el premio mayor-_

A Urahara le costaba respirar y las cosas se le desvanecían, no pudo ver el momento en que su enemigo se le apareció por atras, éste le dió un golpe en la nuca que hizo que todo se volviera oscuro para el ex capitán.

-_Cambio de planes- _A través de telepatía le dió un mensaje a Akai.

-_Akai, nos retiramos, olvídate de la chica, tengo algo mejor._

_-¡Qué!, justo estoy en la mejor parte!_

_-No me discutas, apúrate y avísale al cuarto._

El ex shinigami abrió Garganta y se fué junto a un inconciente Urahara.

**En las afueras de la casa de Ichigo**

Akai veía al shinigami sustituto, éste lo miraba seriamente.

-_Ahh, yo quería ver de qué es capaz su Bankai.-_Pensaba triste el de cabellos rojos. Por medio de telepatía le avisó al cuarto- _Yamato nos vamos, desaparece de ahí._

_-Como ordene- _Y el cuarto desapareció del lugar, liberando a los demás.

-Shinigami, que mal no podemos jugar mas, me retiro por ahora-Estaba abriendo Garganta cuando...

-¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR ESCAPAR BASTARDO! ¡GETSUGAA TENSHO!

Akai no se esperaba tal magnitud de ataque, no tenía tiempo de sacar de nuevo su espada, así que lo trató de retener con sus manos de nuevo, este se dió cuenta de la diferencia de poderes. El ataque hizo que perdiera un brazo, y que el otro le quedara gravemente dañado.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR KUROSAKI ICHIGO!- Y este desapareció.

-_Mierda, no pude matarlo, Rukia, espérame ya mismo voy para allá._

**Departamento de Ishida.**

**-**¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!- Renji no dejaba de insultar, estaban encerrados como ratas, esa barrera era prácticamente irrompible_._

-Esto es malo- Hizo una pausa- ¿soy yo o el reiatsu de Urahara san acaba de desaparecer?- Preguntaba Ishida temiendo lo peor.

-Estás en lo cierto, ¡Qué demonios está pasando afuera!- Decía muy enojado el capitán de la décima división.

-Me divertí viendo los métodos que utilizaron para intentar escapar, lástima que hayan sido inútiles- Decía el cuarto- Nos vemos luego caballeros- Y este abrió Garganta, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

-O-

Yoruichi estaba yendo al primer lugar que se le vino a la mente, la casa de Ichigo. En el camino , no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado, en la última vez que lo vió a los ojos, esa mirada era de las que tranquilizan y te dan a entender que todo va a estar bien, pero ella no podía creerlo-_Soy una idiota, que es esta rara sensación que tengo en la garganta?- _Hacía años que no lloraba, ella era una persona muy fuerte, pero quería hacerlo sentía demasiada impotencia por no poder haberlo ayudado.

En ese momento se dió cuenta de que había llegado a su destino.

-I-ICHIGO!- Le gritó para llamar rápido la atención del shinigami sustituto.

-Yoruichi-san, dónde está Urahara, nos vamos ya mismo a Hueco Mundo.

-Sigues siendo igual de malo para detectar presencias...-Se mordió el labio- Kisuke... A Kisuke lo tienen esos sujetos- Dijo esto en voz baja que apenas pudo escuchar Ichigo.

-¡QUÉ!- De todas las personas, Ichigo nunca pensó que Urahara fuera derrotado.

_- No te lo quites hasta que estés en un lugar seguro-_ La Shihouin recordó las palabras de Urahara. Se sacó el sombrero que le había dejado, en su interior había un papel doblado pegado.

Ella abrió los ojos -Esto es...!

**AAAAH, tienen a Urahara! Hasta yo me siento mal D: pero bueno, ¿Qué dirá el papel? ¿será una despedida? ¿Un Plan? ¿Una receta de comida? **

**A que nadie se esperaba esto, Giro Inesperado e.e **

**Muchas Gracias por leer! :D Y a las personas que me dejaron reviews se los agradezco mucho! Parece que está quedando bien a pesar de ser mi primer fanfic. Intenté hacerlo largo, pero quedó asi, todo lo demás viene en el cap 7 :D**

**Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina :3**


	7. Pongamos en marcha el plan

**Hoola a todos, bueno en mi opinión este cap me gustó jaja x cierto busquen esta canción The B-52's - Good Stuff x youtube y le ponen para reproducir en el momento en que lo haga Urahara xD No se dónde leí, pero dice que esta canción es su favorita O.o puede ser, tiene que ver en su trabajo xD**

**Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo Troll sama :P**

**Capitulo 7**

Yoruichi sacó enseguida el papel que estaba en el interior del sombrero, cuando empezó a ver las letras comprobó de que si era de Kisuke, solo él poseía esa caligrafía.

La carta decía:

_Hola a todos! :D Si están leyendo esto es que mi plan está en marcha. Lamento no haberles dicho nada, pero por primera vez soy yo el que va a tomar la iniciativa. Ahora les explico de que va todo esto. En el momento en que hubo una explosión y los cuerpos de esos dos individuos desaparecieron me dió la sensación de que éstos solo fueron una carnada y que a traves de ellos nos estubieran escuchando u observando, si esto era así los enemigos habrían escuchado el tiempo que le pedí a Ichigo para pensar en una estrategia. Quizá él o los tipos detrás de esto harían primero su movimiento, así que me exigí terminar mi experimento en menos de un día. Y el resultado de este experimento fue una droga! No fue nada fácil crearla. Ahora ¿Para qué creé esto? Para infiltrarme en su base. Esta es la peor parte, esos individuos poseen algo similar a lo que creé hace mas de 100 años, así es, poseen algo similar, por no decir peor, al Hogyoku. Mi objetivo es infiltrarme y deshacerme de eso para no pasar por algo peor como lo de Aizen. Por último ¿Qué función cumple la droga?, bueno si quiero infiltrarme quiero hacer parecer que me tienen en su poder, seguramente cuando esté haya estaré hecho papilla jaja, pero gracias a la pastilla que creé (que no sé que efectos secundarios tenga), mis heridas tanto internas como superficiales desaparecerán en un lapso de 24 horas. _

_En este momento Yoruichi san vas a tener que hacer memoria a qué hora llegaron los enemigos, mejor dicho a que hora sentiste su reiatsu, ya que si todo esto pasó (hasta a mí me da miedo de que haya acertado en todo esto, ni se les ocurra compararme con Aizen!) en ese preciso momento me habré tomado la pastilla._

_Y esta es la parte más importante, ¿Pensaron en cómo van a entrar a Hueco Mundo sin mi ayuda? Esto es lo bueno, es pura suerte, hay alguien más que sabe hacer Garganta, supuestamente estará en mi Tienda al amanecer._

_No alargo más esto, escucho pasos, de seguro Yoruichi san entrará en cualquier momento... se despide este simple hombre de negocios honesto, atractivo y sexy, nos estamos viendo!_

Al final de la "carta" que escribió Urahara había una linea larga atravezando algunas letras, Yoruichi al ver esto dedujo cuándo escribió esto, si, fue antes de que ella derribara la puerta, el pobre del tendero de seguro se había asustado por tanta brusquedad.

-_Ese idiota, me dijo que le faltaban un par de horas para terminar, ¿que habrá hecho tantas horas él solo? y lo mas importante ¿Por qué me mintió?-_ Se cuestionaba a sí misma la morena, en eso la voz de Ichigo la interrumpió.

-Urahara san es asombroso- Decía el shinigami sustituto sin despegar la vista de la carta- Yoruichi san a qué hora sentiste llegar a esos bastardos?- Dijo serio, luego miró para otro lado- Depende de ti, soy malo para calcular tiempos...

-Ohh eso es fácil, yo estaba comiendo mi tercera comida del día, y eso es siempre a la tres, cuando los sentí llegar habrían pasado unos 10 minutos.

A Ichigo le salía una gota por la frente, pobre Urahara sentía algo de lástima por él, ¿cómo podría comer tanto esa mujer?- Ahh, genial, entonces fue a las 15:10, entonces está decidido, dentro de 24 horas vamos a Hueco Mundo!

-Esperemos a que lleguen los demás para avisarles- Decía Yoruichi, mientras esperaba su mente se llenó de pensamientos- _Kisuke idiota, ese efecto tarda 24 horas en aparecer, ¿qué vas a hacer todo este tiempo? Sé que te dejaste herir a propósito, pero ¿no pensaste en las consecuencias? ¿Y si no logras...NO! definitivamente te las ingeniarás para salir de esto como siempre lo haces..._

**Retrocedemos el tiempo, un día antes por la noche... **

Nuestro tendero veía a Yoruichi irse a dormir, él ya tenía la pastilla lista, la carta, todo preparado, excepto la parte mental ¿Y si no lo lograba? Habían un 50 % de posibilidades de que lo tubieran como rehén y un 50 % de que lo mataran una vez de que lo tubieran ahí, él tenía que correr ese riesgo, así que antes de irse a dormir escucharía por ultima vez la canción que siempre le levantaba el ánimo y comería lo que más le gustaba, su dulce favorito.

Fué hacia la pequeña radio que tenía, puso el cassette, éste tenía escrito The B-52's - Good Stuff. Subió un poco el volumen considerando que la Shihouin se encontraba a un par de metros de él, y la canción empezó a sonar. A Urahara se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, cómo le encantaba el principio. Empezó a cantar un poco la canción...

_Do you want it?_

_Do you know how to get it?_

_That good stuff baby_

_God good stuff_

Cada vez iba cantando un poco más alto, la canción lo emocionaba.

_Are you ready? I`m ready_

_Are you ready? Uh yeah_

_Are you ready for this? I guess so_

_Come on baby_

_Say whoa!_

Y acá venía el estribillo, no pudo evitar subir el volumen.

_Take me down where the love honey flows_

_Kiss you nice, nibble your toes_

_Take me down where the good stuff grows_

_Love you nice, tickle your nose_

Lo cantó a todo pulmón.

_Good stuff _

_gimme some of that good stuff (x3)..._

Una vez que la canción llegó a su fin el tenía una enorme sonrisa, la cuál desapareció al recordar a cierta persona que rogaba por Dios que siguiera durmiendo, sino todos sus planes se vendrían abajo, él podría morir esa misma noche.

Fué rápida y a la vez sigilosamente a la habitación donde se encontraba ella. Cuándo la vió no pudo evitar poner cara de idiota-_ Es tan linda mientras duerme...-_La recorría con la mirada y no pudo evitar detenerse en sus labios, esos que nunca tubo la oportunidad de probar y que siempre quiso hacerlo.

-¿_Y si esta es la última vez que la veo?-_ Pensaba el pobre ex capitán, estaba a punto de hacer algo arriesgado, si ella despertaba y lo encontraba a él haciendo _eso_ sin su consentimiento quizá moriría-_ Al menos sería una muerte rápida-_ Pensó algo divertido, que situación tan vergonzosa sería aquella, pero no le importó, ya había tomado su decisión, no se iría de ahí hasta probar los labios de Yoruichi Shihouin.

Se fué acercando lentamente, se arrodilló y fue acercando su boca lentamente a la de ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza, nunca había sentido esa sensación, y sin torturarse mas a sí mismo lo hizo, al fin, después de tantos años de querer hacerlo la besó. Fue un beso suave en el que puso todos sus sentimientos reprimidos por ella.

Lo que lo extrañó un poco fue que no se despertara, luego pensó que si no se despertó con el tremedo ruido de la música, tal vez con un beso tampoco lo haría, de todas formas agradeció de que no abriera los ojos. Se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, se sentía muy feliz de haber logrado su cometido-_ Creo que ya comí mi dulce favorito, y es nuevo, desde ahora son tus labios, Yoruichi san._

**Me siento feliz por la parte del final :3 amo tanto esta pareja, bueno espero que les haya gustado leer este cap tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, se que la historia tambien es IchiRuki así que denme algo de tiempo para pensar en algo de ellos dos juntos por ahora confórmense con UraYoru! Gente x cierto agradezco los reviews y tambien a losque ponen el fic como favorito :'3 me hace tan feliz xD **

**PD: en el cap q viene, vamos a estar en Hueco Mundo junto a Urahara y Rukia. ¿que cosas pasarán? *tratando de dar suspenso* jaja Hasta el proximo cap! **

**Saludos desde Bs As, Argentina :D**


	8. Ilusiones

**Hoola, esta vez tardé un poquito mas en actualizar, estuve algo vaga xD. Vieron que Jared Leto ganó el oscar a mejor actor de reparto? Aww se lo mereciaa! :3 Bueno solo quería decir eso, me emocioné tanto! Ahora sí los dejo con el cap 8 c:**

**Capitulo 8**

En menos de tres minutos Renji, Ishida y Toshiro llegaron a la casa de Ichigo. Yoruichi les contó lo sucedido.

-Urahara-san es sorprendente- Comentaba Ishida.

-¿Quién será la persona que podrá abrir Garganta?- Preguntaba en voz alta Renji.

-No lo sé, lo mejor ahora es permanecer todos juntos en la Tienda- Decía la morena-_ Ese idiota no me va a dejar dormir en toda la noche, ¿por qué estoy tan preocupada por él? Sé que se las ingeniará para llevar a cabo su plan..._

En eso Ichigo pudo ver a través de la Shihouin- Yoruichi-san, no te preocupes, sabemos como es Urahara-san, ya verás que estará bien-Dijo esto mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera.

Yoruichi se sorprendió un poco-_ Creo que estoy siendo muy obvia con mis emociones-_ Pensó con un poco de gracia- Tienes razón Ichigo, vallamos a la Tienda- Y sin perder más tiempo todos fueron hacia allá.

**Hueco Mundo**

-¿¡Lograste traer a Urahara Kisuke!?- Decía Akai incrédulo.

-¿Acaso no lo estás viendo frente a tí? Idiota-Le respondía en burla Amizuro.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el ex capitán, sentado y con los brazos hacia arriba, producto de las cadenas que tenía en sus muñecas.

-No ha de ser muy fuerte- Decía el cuarto.

-_No creo que sea así, él tiene más potencial que mostrar, estoy seguro. Bueno de todas maneras no creo que lo pueda hacer en estas condiciones- _El ex shinigami dejó de pensar en eso, tenía que hacerle una pregunta importante al tipo enfrente suyo- Yamato despiértalo.

El cuarto empezó a moverlo, pero no había respuesta.

-¿Se murió?- Preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-No seas estúpido, si te das cuenta cuando llegamos él estaba sangrando mucho, sólo pasó una hora y su herida se ve notablemente mejor, ha dejado de sangrar, este tipo tiene un buen sistema de defensa. De todas maneras es mejor no arriesgarse, vamos a despertarlo de la mejor manera posible- Decía el ex shinigami- Akai trae un recipiente grande con agua fría.

-Yamato traelo- Decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisita.

-Como ordene- En cuestión de segundos este apareció con el pedido.

-Buen trabajo, ahora si despiértalo.

Este agarró de los pelos al rubio y metió su cara en el recipiente.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, el ex capitán empezó a moverse mucho, se estaba ahogando. El cuarto soltó su cabeza y este empezó a toser.

-Al fin despiertas- Le decía el pelinegro a Urahara, este sólo recibió una mirada seria del rubio.

-No me mires así por favor, ten en cuenta que te puedo hacer lo que quiera en estos momentos, no deberías ser tan desafiante- Decía el ex shinigami.

-Tiene razón, ¿dónde está la expresión del pánico que tanto me gusta?- Decía Akai.

-Pronto la tendrá, cuando vea como los demás mueren en frente suyo. Es obvio que en cualquier momento vendrán a hacer un intento desesperado por salvarte a ti y a esa joven shinigami- Decía Amizuro, Urahara solo seguía viéndolo, con una expresión seria.

-Qué tipo tan duro, tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte en este momento- Le decía el pelirrojo.

-Akai retírate, déjame a solas con él por un momento, sólo el cuarto se queda aquí, el tendrá una misión-

-Como quieras, espero que tengas suerte en lograr que hable- Le dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo, y desapareció del lugar.

-No voy a andar con rodeos, dime todo lo que sepas del Rey Espiritual, Urahara Kisuke. Sé que lo has visto- Él no se esperaba esa pregunta, su expresión cambió ligeramente.

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?-

-Me esperaba esa respuesta, tal vez no me lo digas a mí, pero vas a terminar diciéndoselo a él- Hizo una pausa y miró al cuarto algo serio- Tu misión va a ser utilizar cualquier método que se te antoje para lograr que diga todo lo que sabe acerca del Rey Espiritual, Yamato.

-Como ordene.

-Cuento contigo- Y este salió del lugar.

Urahara seguía firme en su posición, no iba a soltar nada acerca de _esa cosa._

-Lamento hacerte esto, pero yo sólo sirvo para cumplir las órdenes- Él se fue acercando hacia el ex capitán, este ya se esperaba golpes o algo por el estilo, pero se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió las manos frías del cuarto sobre su cabeza.

-Yami no Oni- Pronunció estas palabras y todo se volvió negro para Urahara.

_-¿Dónde estoy?- _Se preguntaba a sí mismo el rubio, este se encontraba parado en medio de la oscuridad. Fueron cuestión de segundos para que volviera a quedar inconsciente. Cuando volvió en sí, se encontraba en la misma situación del inicio, estaba en el piso, sentado y con cadenas en las muñecas.

-¿Qué demo...- Fue interrumpido por unos gritos, él reconocía algunas voces, pudo distinguir la voz de Ichigo y Yoruichi, lo estaban llamando.

- ¡Kisuke! Responde, ¿Dónde estás?- Gritaba la Shihouin mientras abría cada puerta esperanzada de que él estuviera en alguna de ellas.

-¡Urahara-san!- Lo llamaba el shinigami sustituto.

_-No puede ser... ¡¿ya pasaron las 24 horas?! Esto es malo, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- _Se preguntaba desconcertado y algo alarmado el ex capitán. No tuvo mas tiempo para analizar la situación ya que escuchó la voz de la morena del otro lado de la puerta. Esta de una patada la derribó y puso una cara de suma felicidad al encontrarlo, que luego reemplazó por una de enojo.

-Kisuke! idiota, ¿por qué no decías algo?- Le decía la Shihouin, este iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido- No importa vámonos de aquí, rápido.

Yoruichi rompió fácilmente las cadenas que tenían atrapado a Urahara, lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Urahara-san que bueno que estés bien- Este pudo ver a Ichigo sonriendo, llevaba a alguien en su espalda, era Rukia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kuchiki-san?- Preguntaba el rubio, se sentía un poco preocupado ya que ella no podía caminar por sí misma.

-Estoy bien Urahara-san, sólo que no puedo moverme bien, estoy algo mareada-Le respondía la shinigami.

-Lo importante es que estás bien Rukia- Decía el pelinaranja con tranquilidad, se sentía muy feliz de que ella estuviera bien- Vámonos de aquí, rápido, Renji y los demás están a la salida esperándonos.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la salida no encontraron rastros de sus amigos.

-¡Renji! ¡Ishida! ¡Toshiro!- Gritaba el shinigami sustituto.

-Ellos se encuentran en otra habitación, de seguro en un par de minutos se encuentren agonizando- Decía un tipo pelirrojo, que Ichigo reconoció al instante.

-¡Maldito!, voy a acabar con esto de una buena vez- Decía el shinigami sustituto.

El pelirrojo sólo sonrió -Resurreccion- Dijo esto y salió una luz que encegueció a todos. Seguido de esto, lo único que pudo ver Urahara era al pelinaranja en el piso, se encontraba sobre un charco de sangre, haciéndo esfuerzo por levantarse.

-¡ICHIGO!- Rukia gritaba desesperada. Urahara iba a hacer algo, pero se dió cuenta de que no llevaba su zampakuto con él y para empeorar la situación, este veía como una persona de pelo negro se iba acercando hacia él.

-Te dije que todos iban a morir en frente de tus ojos, ¿lo recuerdas?- Dijo esto y le hizo un corte al ex capitán en todo el pecho, este calló de rodillas al piso. Lo siguiente que veía era que el sujeto tenía agarrada a la Shihouin, con su zampakuto muy cerca a su cuello.

-Déjala...-Urahara dijo esto en un susurro- ¡DÉJALA!- No creía lo que veían sus ojos, este se encontraba sudando, estaba viendo como _ella_ caía al piso. Lo siguiente que hizo fue dar un grito, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, descargando la impotencia, la ira, la tristeza y demás sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, y calló de costado en el piso, tenía frío, mucho, pensaba que sería por la cantidad de sangre que perdió, lo último que hizo fue cerrar los ojos...

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuándo volvió en sí, se dió cuenta que estaba en la situación del principio, en el piso, y con cadenas en las muñecas.

_-Así que... me tienen de nuevo...-_ Pensaba Urahara con la vista perdida en un punto fijo.

- ¡Kisuke! Responde, ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Urahara-san!

Este al escuchar la voz de Yoruichi e Ichigo se quedó atónito, él había visto lo que les pasó, esa imágen que nunca sacaría de su mente. Luego se sorprendió aun más al notar que no sentía ningún dolor, el corte que le había hecho ya no estaba.

-Kisuke! idiota, ¿por qué no decías algo?- Estaba tan desconcertado, que no notó el momento en que la Shihouin tiró la puerta -No importa vámonos de aquí, rápido.

Este se encontraba corriendo, se sentía desesperado estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Yoruichi-san espera un momento!- El ex capitán quería evitar lo sucedido anteriormente a toda costa- Busquemos mi zampakuto antes de irnos, sé que está por aquí.

-Esta bien, rápido- Y ellos se pusieron en marcha, pero en su camino se interpusieron dos sujetos. Urahara veía como lo mismo volvía a pasar, volvía a ver a Ichigo en ese mar de sangre, volvía a sentir ese dolor insoportable en su cuerpo, volvía a ver a la mujer que amaba ser asesinada, estaba temblando, y volvió a cerrar los ojos...

Cuándo los volvió a abrir estaba igual que al principio...

-¡Kisuke! Responde, ¿Dónde estás?- Y aquí vamos otra vez...

-O-

-Han pasaron 10 minutos, creo que ya fue suficiente- Dijo esto y el cuarto sacó las manos de la cabeza del rubio. Este se encontraba jadeando, estaba sudando demasiado, y temblaba un poco.

-A través de la información que tengo, puedo crear un futuro alterno oscuro, y este se repetirá, 1 minuto aquí es igual a 1 hora hallá. Es mi deber explicártelo, aunque tal vez no puedas entender bien lo que digo, el trauma psicológico dura mínimo 1 hora- Hizo una pausa mientras veía al sujeto en frente suyo quieto, con la vista en el piso. El cuarto estaba a punto de irse del lugar, pero la voz de este lo hizo parar en seco.

-Es...espera un... m-momento- A Urahara le costaba un poco hablar normalmente.

_- Es prácticamente imposible que pueda pronunciar algo, sólo pasaron un par de minutos- _Pensaba muy asombrado.

-L-Lo que me hiciste a mí... ¿también se lo hiciste a K-Kuchiki Rukia?- Este alzó la cabeza, lo estaba viendo con una mirada seria y con algo de enojo, se sentía preocupado a la vez, no sabía cómo reaccionaria Rukia con esa habilidad de tal magnitud.

-Eres interesante... no, en eso quédate tranquilo, no le he hecho nada...todavía, si me lo llegaran a pedir no me negaría.

-Ya veo- Urahara se sentía mas tranquilo, todo lo anterior solo era una ilusión, aunque tenía que admitir que era una habilidad bastante curiosa, ya que podía sentir dolor-

-Vuelvo en algunas horas, si para entonces no te decides en contarme lo que sepas del Rey Espiritual, tendré que hacerte lo mismo- Dijo esto y se fue.

El ex capitán dió un largo suspiro, había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando él escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

-Urahara...

-_¿Alguien me llamó?, debo estar volviéndome loco... momento, y si su técnica tiene efectos secundarios, ¿¡Y si de verdad me dejó algún trauma interno!?-_ El rubio no dejaba de pensar en lo peor.

-Urahara, ¿me escuchas?

Él se dió cuenta de que la voz provenía el otro lado de la pared- ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Rukia

-Kuchiki-san~- Decía él algo asombrado-_No es muy estratégico que nos pongan en habitaciones juntas-_ Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa- ¡Que bueno que estés bien!

-Y... ¿Tú cómo estás?- Dijo esto con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Hice mucho ruido mientras estaba bajo la técnica del enemigo?

-De hecho no, pero lo ví todo.

-¿¡Hee!? enserio ¿Cómo?- Preguntaba Urahara incrédulo.

-¿No ves el pequeño agujero que hay en la pared? lo hice yo hace unas horas. Pero eso no importa, te ves terrible.

-¿Tan mal?- Hizo una pausa y se miró detenidamente-_ ¿Dónde diablos esta mi haori?, ¿Y mis sandalias?, ¿Y por qué se me ve tanto el pecho?-_Dió un suspiro- Admito que me veo fatal.

Luego hizo un esfuerzo en ver a su alrededor, estaba algo oscuro y eso le dificultaba un poco, pero pudo ver su haori en una esquina, estaba lleno de sangre- _Perdí mucha sangre por lo que veo, es raro que no me sienta algo mareado._

_-_ Veo que dentro de todo estas bien- Decía Rukia.

-Claro que estoy bien, por cierto, no te parezco demasiado atractivo en estos momentos- Decía esto mientras sonreía- Sé que no dejaste de verme en ningún momento.

-Q-Qué!, ¡¿Urahara acaso tienes fiebre?!- Agradecía que no la pudiera ver, se había sonrojado un poco, es sólo que estaba sorprendida por ver lo bien que se conservaba el rubio después de tantos años.

-Jajaja, sólo estoy bromeando, sé muy bien quién te gusta Kuchiki-san, es más no sólo yo, sino también Yoruichi-san- Del otro lado Rukia se moría de la vergüenza, y temía de que el rubio acertara.

-A-Ah, n-no te creo- La shinigami trataba de ocultarlo.

-Vamos, a mi no me vas a engañar Kuchiki-san, ¡es obvio que te gusta Kurosaki-san!- Le decía con una enorme sonrisa el ex capitán.

Rukia estaba roja, era cierto lo que él estaba diciendo.

-¿Y? ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- No hubo respuesta- Al parecer si- Dijo burlonamente.

-C-Callate!- Le respondía enojada la shinigami.

-Jajaja- Empezó a toser un poco- Rukia no me hagas reir tanto, ¿no ves que tengo una herida en mi perfecto abdomen?-

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Te estás riendo sólo!

-Es que es tan gracioso- Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que Rukia habló.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Preguntó algo avergonzada.

-Era obvio, no puedo creer como los demás todavía no se dieron cuenta, sólo piensa en el momento en que fuiste sentenciada a muerte, Ichigo se enfrentó a toda la S.S sólo por tí, ¿No me digas que te creíste eso que te dijo?, eso de que sólo lo hacía porque te debía un favor, era más que sólo eso.

-Pero está Ino...- Fue interrumpida por el tendero.

-Lo notamos con Yoruichi-san, ella también esta enamorada de Kurosaki-san, aunque deberías darte cuenta por tí misma de quién lo está él-

-No sabía que eras tan bueno haciendo reflexionar a la gente, de seguro son por los años de experiencia- Le decía en burla la shinigami.

-¿Insinuas que estoy viejo?, así que también te gustan los viejos, lo digo nada más porque no dejabas de mirarme-

-¡Cállate! Deja de repetir eso-

Este volvió a reir, acompañado de un pequeño ataque de tos- Eres cruel, te dije que no me hicieras reir.

-Urahara- Rukia usó un tono de voz más serio- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿ No me digas que...

-Si, fui derrotado, pero tranquila, en cualquier momento llegarán los demás, sólo espera un poco- Le decía el ex capitán, trataba de darle algo de tranquilidad a la chica- _Es mejor que no sepas nada Kuchiki-san, no te quiero involucrar en lo que voy a hacer, además es mejor no arriesgarse, nada es seguro en este lugar._

-Ahh, entiendo.

-Deberías estar mas feliz, al menos tu no estás encadenada- El rubio notó una leve molestia que provenía de su herida- Kuchiki-san, voy a dormir un rato, me alegro de que estés bien.

-Urahara, ten cuidado, él va a volver...

-Lo sé, trata de no pensar en eso al igual que yo lo hago, deberías descansar tu también, así no estás tan tensa.

-Tienes razón...

Urahara iba cerrando sus ojos, estaba demasiado cansado física y mentalmente, sólo deseaba que lo que quedara de tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible...

**Yami no Oni- si google no me falla significa oscuridad del demonio**

**Ahh no me van a decir que Urahara no es demasiaaado sexy! *¬* imaginármelo asi... ok ok xD**

**Agradezco a la gente que me deja reviews, gracias a eso puedo continuar con muchos animos la historia :3 también a la gente que puso fav y follow :D**

**Saludos desde Bs. As Argentina :)**


	9. Celos y Seducción

**Capitulo 9**

Urahara abría sus ojos, había descansado algo, pero se sentía muy contracturado, dormir en esa posición le resultó sumamente incómodo.

-Kuchiki-san- Este empezó a llamar a la shinigami en voz baja-¿Me escuchas Kuchiki-san?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Alrededor de 5 horas.

-_5 horas, entonces en el mundo real debe de ser casi media noche- _Ya veo, asi que tu no descansaste, ¿por qué?- En el fondo estaba agradecido de que no lo hiciera, porque estaría perdido en que hora sería, pero a la vez se sentía algo preocupado.

-Es...- Rukia se detuvo al escuchar pasos, eran unos lentos que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca de ella.

La shinigami vió la puerta enfrente suyo abrirse y vió entrar a una mujer alta, rubia de pelo largo, ojos violeta, tez blanca y en cuanto a su vestimenta, era una para su parecer muy reveladora. Rukia no pudo pasar por desapercibido la mirada de esta, una llena de ¿odio?

-Al fin podemos estar solas, Kuchiki-chan- La rubia se le iba acercando cada vez más, hasta llegar a estar a sólo un par de centímetros de ella, la había acorralado contra la pared.

-Que lindo lugar en el que estás, no parece que estés de prisionera- La chica no dejaba de mirarla de reojo- Sabes, no tengo idea de qué vió Akai-sama en tí, y eso me desespera-Ni bien dijo eso le dió una bofetada.

Rukia entendió el por qué del comportamiento de la chica, sólo porque pronunció ese nombre: _Akai_

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir que pasó entre ustedes dos mientras yo no estaba-Le decía mientras volvía a hacerle lo mismo- Sólo eres una arrastrada que haría lo que fuera por no salir lastimada.

Urahara estaba escuchando, esto era muy repentino para él, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla.

-No me veas asi Kuchiki-chan, no me digas que te dolió, no estoy siendo brusca contigo a mi parecer- Rukia pudo observar que ella tenía un número en el antebrazo, era el 2.

-Asi que no vas a hablar- La shinigami sólo la miraba, era una mirada seria, pero muy en el fondo de angustia.

-Odio esa mirada tuya, pero sobre todo odio que te hayas metido en mi camino- Esta colocó sus manos en el cuello de Rukia- No me importa que piense él de mi, haré desaparecer tu insignificante existencia en ente mismo momento.

Escuchar eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Urahara.

-HEY! DÉJALA EN PAZ!- Este se dió cuenta que Rukia estaba respirando rápido, había logrado captar la atención de esa mujer- No se qué tipo de problemas tengas con ella, pero matarla no es la solución.

-Te dejaré vivir un poco mas Kuchiki-chan, pronto me las vas a pagar, por ahora voy a hacerle una visita a tu compañero de al lado.

-Es..Espera!- Era tarde, esta ya se había ido.

El ex capitán escuchó como la puerta se abría, levantó la cabeza y vió a una mujer entrar, enseguida observó el número 2 que llevaba esta.

-Asi que tu eres la segunda.

-No me llames así, mi nombre es Alexia- Urahara sólo la veía, no podía distinguir cuáles eran sus propósitos con él- Los demás no dejan de hablar de tí, eres famoso por lo de Aizen, Urahara Kisuke, lástima que ahora piensen que no eras la gran cosa puesto que estas aquí.

-Escucha, sólo no le vuelvas a hacer eso a Kuchiki-san, si la matabas en ese momento, no sólo causarías desgracias para los que la quieren, sino para tí misma.

Ella abrió los ojos, tenía razón, Akai les dijo a todos que no le toquen ni un pelo, recordar eso le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño.

-Eres un hombre bastante inteligente- Dijo esto mientras se iba acercando a él. Esta se arrodilló para poder estar a su altura. Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos- Además de bastante apuesto- Ella le estaba acariciando la mejilla y rodeaba el cuello de este con su brazo- Urahara Kisuke, si sigo con esto, ¿me vas a decir algo acerca del Rey Espiritual?

-Aléjate de mí por favor- En las palabras de este se percibía una repulsión hacia la Arrancar, esto sólo la hizo sonreir.

-¿Y si hago esto?- La segunda tomó la cabeza de este y la acercó, atrapando sus labios.

-¡Que estas..!- Ella puso su dedo en sus labios para que no dijera algo.

-Shh... sólo déjate llevar- La segunda estaba recorriendo el pecho de este, pero se detuvo, algo la alertó.

Se escuchaba del otro alguien diciendo su nombre.

-Alexia ¿Dónde estas? Hay junta, tenemos que ir todos en este instante- Este abrió la puerta y vió cómo esta le estaba dando un golpe en el estómago al rubio.

-Asi que intentas sacarle algo de información del Rey Espiritual eh- Le decía el tipo que acababa de entrar, este tenía en el pecho el número 3, era un poco mas bajo que la segunda, tenía el pelo verde, rapado en ambos costados de la cabeza, ojos color miel y llevaba un chaleco negro que dejaba al descubierto el pecho- Estas perdiendo tu tiempo, si Yamato no pudo al primer intento, tu menos.

-Lo sé, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo- Le decía esta con una sonrisa.

-Me voy adelantando, no tardes demasiado- Y el tercero se retiró del lugar.

-Ahora mismo voy- Ella estaba a punto de salir, pero la voz del ex capitán la detuvo, ella lo miró extrañada.

-Acércate- Alexia se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que él cediera tan fácil a sus "encantos".

Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, el ex capitán se acercó hasta llegar a su oído- Tienes suerte de que esté encadenado, no vuelvas a aprovechar de mí, yo tengo a una mujer a quién amo.

-Entonces si la mato ¿estarías libre para mí?

-Ella te quitaría esa sonrisa del rostro en cuestión de segundos, Alexia- Le respondió desafiante.

-Me encanta ver esa confianza, eres mi tipo, rubio- Se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Antes de cerrar la puerta lo miró por última vez- Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te sacaré a como dé lugar información del Rey Espiritual.

Una vez que ella se fué, Urahara se quedó meditando sobre el asunto y lo que acababa de pasar.

-_Ahh, ¿en qué situación me encuentro? Preferiría mil veces volver a estar encerrado un mes en una de esas trampas de Hachi que estar aquí 24 horas- _Sintió una punzada en el estómago, de todos los lugares justo le tenía que dar ahi, pero lo ignoró, tenía que hacerle una pregunta de suma importancia a Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san, primero que nada no te sientas ni un poco culpable, si Ichigo se enteraría de que no hice nada para ayudarte en esa situación es muy probable que me mate- Hizo una pausa y le habló con la voz un poco apagada- Kuchiki-san hay algo que no quiero que me ocultes- La shinigami entendía por qué la seriedad en Urahara.

-Urahara...- Rukia ya se venía venir la pregunta, no quería recordar eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron antes de que yo llegara aquí?

-O-

**Tienda Urahara- 23:35 pm**

Cada uno se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones, Yoruichi les dió a los chicos la habitación de Tessai, mientras que ella y Orihime estaban en la habitación de esta.

Ichigo no dejaba de dar vueltas, hace 30 minutos que todos se acostaron, pensaba que en tan pocas horas podría volver a verla de nuevo, y podría saldar cuentas con ese sujeto. Un pensamiento fugaz vino a su mente, sus amigos, ellos también correrían un gran riesgo, pero confiaba en las habilidades de todos, excepto de alguien, Orihime. Él no quería ponerla en peligro.

Este se sentó en la cama -Chicos...- El pelinaranja no iba a insistir, si todos estaban dormidos, los dejaría en paz. Fueron segundos eternos para él, como nadie contestaba, se volvió a acostar.

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? Algunos tratamos de dormir- Agradecía que Ishida estuviera despierto.

-Ichigo, deja de moverte tanto- Le decía un poco malhumorado Renji.

-Hacen tanto ruido ¿Saben la hora que es?- Toshiro como siempre el mas serio del lugar.

-¡Cállate Renji! Tu también te mueves demasiado- Ichigo le decía con un vena en la frente- Ese no es el asunto- Volvió a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en su cama, y bajó la cabeza levemente, poniendo la vista en sus manos- ¿Creen que este bien que Inoue venga con nosotros? Sé que se ha vuelto más fuerte, pero no quiero ponerla en peligro nuevamente.

-A pesar de que ella tenga habilidades curativas, no sé si sea capaz de matar a alguien, creo que tienes razón Ichigo- Toshiro analizaba la situación con lógica.

-Yo pienso igual, lo mejor será que no venga con nosotros-

-Pues yo creo que no están tomando en cuenta las emociones de Inoue-san- Dijo Ishida captando la atención de los demás.

-¿A qué te refieres Ishida? Vas a ponerla en peli-

-Inoue-san es la persona que mas confía en tí ¿Qué pensarías si ella te dice que no podrás salvar a Rukia?- Ichigo se detuvo y miró para otro lado- Si tu le dices que no venga, ella no lo va a tomar como preocupación, sino como que no estás confiando en ella y de lo que es capaz de hacer.

-Tienes razón- Ichigo no tenía nada que decir para contradecirlo, lo que decía Ishida era verdad.

-Oye Ishida que fue eso ¿Desde cuándo entiendes tan bien a Inoue?- Renji no perdía el tiempo, después de escuchar eso, una idea se lo formó en la mente.

Ichigo no se perdería esa oportunidad para molestarlo- No te hagas el tonto Ishida, responde- Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de la cara del Quincy, pero como las luces permanecían aún apagadas nadie lo notó.

-No sean idiotas- El cuarto estalló en risas, por parte de Ichigo y Renji.

Ishida no se iba a quedar callado, no le daría el gusto a Ichigo- Y tu Kurosaki, ¿ya te le has declarado a Kuchiki-san?

-¡Qué estas diciendo!-

-Lo más probable es que Kurosaki esté saliendo con Kuchiki y no nos haya dicho nada todavía, además ¿imaginen que cosas no harán ellos dos juntos en una misma habitación todas las noches?- Toshiro decía esto con los ojos cerrados y una mano en su mentón, no lo decía con intenciones de molestar, sino lo estaba haciendo como el diría, con lógica.

-¡Toshiro! ¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?! Eres muy pequeño para saber esas cosas- Le decía un sonrojado Ichigo.

-Es Hitsugaya- taicho para tí- Pasaron unos milisegundos y él se dió cuenta de lo que le dijo el pelinaranja- ¡¿A quién le dices pequeño?!

-Ichigo- A Renji se le había formado un aura roja alrededor- Te juro que si le haces algo a Rukia, te voy a cortar en pedacitos, luego voy a cortarlos en unos más pequeños, luego voy a prender fuego a esos pedacitos, y por último tus cenizas las voy a tirar sobre ácido para que no quede nada de tu cuerpo.

-¡Renji que estás..!-

-Ahh me olvidaba- Dijo esto mientras de un salto, pasaba de su cama hacia la de Ichigo- Cuando llegues a la Sociedad de Almas vamos a tener un encuentro a muerte.

-Renji cállate, no estoy saliendo con Rukia-

-Claaaro- Renji quería cambiar de tema, no tenía sentido seguir molestando a Ichigo, por primera vez en su vida no tenía muchos ánimos de pelear con él, así que se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta al mas pequeño del lugar- Hitsugaya-taicho, no sabemos nada de tí ¿Quién te gusta?-

-¡Abarai! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

-A él le gusta mi hermana- Dijo Ichigo lanzándole una mirada asesina- Esta bien que parezcas un niño, pero eres un siglo mayor que Karin, si te le vuelves a acercar con esos propósitos yo...!-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Kurosaki! Yo sólo la salvé de ese Hollow porque...-

-Te gusta- Comentó Ishida, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-NO, A MI NO...-

Y el cuarto volvió a llenarse de risas.

Por otro lado, en el cuarto de las chicas, la Shihouin estaba mirando el techo, acostada y usando sus brazos como almohada, con el nombre de _él _ en su mente ¿estará bien? es lo que no dejaba de preguntarse, hasta que escuchó risas provenientes del cuarto de los chicos-_ Esos idiotas- _Suspiró algo resignada, si no estuviera tan metida en su mente, hace rato habría ido a darles una golpiza a todos por inmaduros, pero por alguna razón escuchar las risas de los demás le hizo sentirse mejor y menos tensa- _Son igual de inmaduros que tu Kisuke- _

**Sólo hay una palabra q describa a Alexia y es P#t xDD **

**Aviso importante! en facebook hace poco fue creada una pag UraYoru, asi q a darle like! Hagamos q crezca :D, (tiene cerca de 1000 likes) **

**Espero que les haya gustada, en el prox cap Ichigo y los demás llegan a Hueco Mundo! AAH obvio no se olviden de dejarme algun review si les gustó, me gustaría saber como va quedando para ustedes x ahora el fic c: **

**Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoola, ayer el fic cumplió un mes! :3 Bueno los dejo con el cap 10, este me quedó medio largo, espero que les guste :D**

**Capitulo 10**

**Tienda Urahara- 07:18 am**

Todos se encontraban afuera esperando a la persona que les abriría Garganta.

-Kisuke dijo que por la mañana vendría, así que seamos pacientes- Decía Yoruichi mientras se sentaba en una roca que había en las afueras de la Tienda.

Y así pasaron los minutos, y las horas, esa persona todavía no llegaba.

-Sólo sigamos esperando, no podemos hacer nada más.

Pasó otra hora, Ichigo estaba perdiendo la calma, les tomaría tiempo encontrarlos, y ahora ese preciado tiempo lo estaba tirando a la basura.

-¡¿Por qué demonios se tarda tanto?!

-Kurosaki, cálmate, gritar no va a ser que venga más rápido- Le decía Ishida ajustándose los lentes.

Ya eran las 12:44 pm, Yoruichi tenía una vena en la frente, ella tenía que ser el soporte del grupo o sino todos perderían la calma, pero no pudo más.

-Después de que pase todo esto, voy a matar a esa persona ¡Nadie me hizo esperar tanto en mi vida!- La Shihouin había perdido lo último de cordura que le quedaba, recordaba que se había vuelto loca una vez que Kisuke la hizo esperar 1 hora, ese día por poco lo mata, pero casi 5 horas era el colmo, esa persona se merecía la muerte mas lenta y dolorosa posible.

Pasaron 10 minutos más...

-Oigan! Miren ahí viene alguien- Decía Ichigo esperanzado.

-No, son 3 los que vienen-

-¿Tanto me extrañaron, jóvenes? Nunca pensé en tal cálida bienvenida- Decía Tessai, mientras le salía un lágrima.

-¡Tessai-san rápido! ¿Tu sabes abrir Garganta?- El shinigami sustituto estaba desesperado.

-Claro, gracias a Urahara-dono, él me enseñó cómo hacerlo después de la pelea contra Aizen... ¿Por cierto dónde está?

-Te salvas sólo por ser Tessai- Le decía la Shihouin- Ese es el problema, es una larga historia, pero tienes que abrirnos Garganta lo antes posible, tienen a Kisuke.

-¡QUÉ! Eso es imposible Yoruichi-dono, no me haga una broma de mal gusto por favor.

-Tessai no estoy mintiendo, ¡date prisa! Ya se están por cumplir las 24 horas desde que él está ahi.

El fondo se volvió negro y una luz iluminó a Tessai, este había juntado las manos y le caían lágrimas con brillitos- ¡Teensho!, ¿Qué calamidades estarás padeciendo en este momento? Y lo peor, pasaste la noche solo, de seguro con frío, hambre, no estuve yo ahí para taparte como lo hago todas las noches, sin mí te de seguro atraparás un resfriado, tantos cuidados por tantos años sin que lo sepas, oh tampoco te desee las buenas noches, nunca más me iré con los chicos de vacaciones, lo prometo.

Todos los demás lo miraban con una cara de WTF, la primera en hablar fue Yoruichi.

-¡¿Cómo que lo tapabas todas las noches?! ¿Esperabas a que se durmiera?

-Claro, lo mismo con Jinta y Ururu, y por supuesto, con usted también mientras está con nosotros Yoruichi-dono.

Antes de que la morena matara a Tessai, Ichigo la agarró por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

-Tessai, tienen al jefe, con mi ayuda de seguro que lo traémos sano y...- Este le dió un golpe en la cabeza al pobre Jinta.

-Tu no irás, te quedarás con Ururu y conmigo-

-¡Bájame!- Le gritaba el pelirrojo.

-Síganme, vamos al sótano.

Una vez ahí Tessai no perdió mas tiempo y empezó con el encantamiento.

-_Mi mano derecha es la piedra que une a los mundos._

_Mi mano izquierda es la espada que envuelve la realidad._

_El pastor de pelo negro está colgado de una silla._

_¡Fragmentos de nubes vienen, y yo derribo al ibis!_

_-_Dejo esto en sus manos, Yoruichi-dono.

Y así todos cruzaron el gran agujero que se había formado.

**Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo se concentró para poder sentir el reiatsu de Rukia, todos los demás estaban esperando.

-Lo tengo, es este!- El shinigami sustituto pudo encontrar el lazo rojo de ella, pero su expresión cambió a una molesta- Están demasiado lejos de donde nosotros estamos, Ishida, ¿qué hora es?

-13:16 pm

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, todos vamos haya con el shump...- Este se detuvo, la pelinaranja no podía usarlo.

-Tranquilo Ichigo, Ishida se ocupará de llevarla, ¿no tienes ningún problema o sí?- Renji dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo al Quincy.

-C-Claro que no- Dijo este ajustándose los lentes, como siempre lo hace.

Todos iban más adelante que él, Yoruichi e Ichigo iban a la cabeza, ¿no se suponía que el Hirenkyaku de los Quincy era más rápido que el shumpo de los shinigamis? se preguntaba, pero en estos momentos él no podía concentrarse, llevaba a _ella_ en su espalda, sentir los "dotes extra que tiene" lo hizo ponerse notablemente rojo, hasta que escuchó una voz en su mente.

-_Bien hecho Uryuu, es la primera vez que estás tan cerca de una chica y ya los estás arruinando- _Ver a su padre y que le diga esas cosas lo hizo ponerse de malas.

-_Ryuuken!-_

_-Tanto hablas del orgullo de los Quincy y no eres capaz de pasar a unos cuantos shinigamis, de seguro ese tal Ichigo se quedara con la chica que está en tu espalda._

Eso fue el colmo para Ishida- ¡Claro que no!

-¿Qué le pasa?- Le preguntó Toshiro a Renji al ver como Ishida los pasaba a todos.

-Tal vez se emocionó por... algo- Le contestó el shinigami con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-O-

-Urahara! ¿Urahara que te pasa?- Desde hace un par de minutos que el ex capitán no dejaba de toser, cosa que le preocupó a la pequeña shinigami.

-_Maldita pastilla, debí haberme tomado mas tiempo y verificar mejor los efectos que produce- _Este se reprochaba internamente por tal falta que cometió- E-Estoy bien Rukia no le des importancia.

-¿Cuándo crees que vengan Ichigo y los demás?- Le preguntó con una voz suave.

-Deben estar planeando algo, tranquila, nada mas nos va a pasar, te lo prometo- Este trataba de darle ánimos a la shinigami.

-Urahara...-

-Ya lo se- Dijo esto mientras miraba el piso- Yo no escuché nada... igual estamos a mano, yo escuché, tu viste, ¿no te parece algo justo?

-¡Cállate! Nunca mas te cuento nada- Dijo esto haciendo un pucherito- Fue demasiado vergonzoso, asqueroso y ...en un momento sentí miedo.

-Me imagino, tuviste mucha suerte, si algo así le pasara a Yoruichi-san creo que me volvería loco y mataría lentamente a esa persona- Tal vez habló un poco mas de la cuenta...

-¿ Y desde cuándo tu y Yoruichi-san están saliendo?- Repentinamente al ex capitán le vino un ataque de tos de sobremanera, cuando se calmó, estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?!

-Se conocen hace años, viven juntos actualmente, siempre está muy apegada a tí ¿Que no estaban saliendo?

-De hecho no... espera un momento, ¿Quiénes mas piensan como tu?

-Ichigo y yo deducimos eso-

-Ya veo-_ Son buenos deduciendo lo obvio, entonces ¿cuándo se van a declarar el uno al otro? Pagaría por ver la cara de Kurosaki-san en ese momento, aunque...es muy hipócrita de mi parte pensar en eso cuando ni siquiera yo me animo a declarar mis propios sentimientos- _Lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Pero ¿a ti te gusta Yoruichi-san?- El ex capitán maldecía las preguntas que salían de la boca de la shinigami.

Lo dudó por unos segundos, hasta que se atrevió a contestar-¡Claro que...-

-Tiempo de no vernos, Urahara Kisuke- Una persona no deseada apareció en el lugar, que el tendero reconoció al instante- Toma- Dijo esto al mismo tiempo que tiraba un plato de comida, luego de esto le sacó las cadenas de las muñecas- Antes de volver a intentarlo, me ordenaron de que comas algo, no podemos dejarte morir por una estupidez.

-Regreso en 5 minutos- Yamato salió del lugar y se quedó parado afuera esperando.

-_¿Qué es esta sensación? El estómago me arde- _El empezó a agarrarse con fuerza la zona.

-Terminaste de...-Este no sabía que hacer, lo vió a él tirado en el piso retorciéndose de dolor- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-M-Me d-dejas ir al...

-¿A dónde?

-Al baño-El cuarto puso una cara de incomodidad notable, ¿era eso a lo que se le llamaba cagar? Sólo existía un baño, el cual fue construido a petición del único shinigami ahí, Amizuro.

-S-Si.

-_Creo que ha malinterpretado todo, que suerte la mía-_ Una vez ahí el rubio entró al pequeño baño que había.

-Te doy 5 minutos- Y se quedó esperando afuera-

-Ahhh, que bien se siente!- Se escuchaban esas palabras provenientes del ex capitán del otro lado de la puerta,el cuarto agradecía ser un Arrancar y no poder hacer eso, se alejó un par de pasos no quería seguir escuchando más.

Del otro lado de la puerta el rubio se encontraba más que bien, se sentía demasiado bien el efecto que por fin estaba haciendo la pastilla, este veía cómo sus heridas iban cerrándose poco a poco.

-Ya se cumplió el tiempo, sal ahora-

Este salió y en un movimiento sorpresa puso la palma de su mano en la muñeca de este, lo mismo hizo con la otra.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Acabo de sellar tus salidas de reiatsu, serás incinerado desde tu interior.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa- Dijo esto mientras sonreía y veía por ultima vez al ex capitán- Resultaste ser mas interesante de lo que pensaba...

Este no tenía mas tiempo que perder, en cualquier momento llegarían Yoruichi y los demás. Se concentró y trató de sentir la presencia de algo similar al Hogyoku. Estuvo así unos segundos, hasta que la sintió, abrio los ojos y se quedó sorprendido por esa extraña sensación, no era la misma. Recorrió el lugar, no era nada a comparación de lo que fue Las Noches, pero aún así, tenía muchos pasillos.

-Esta aquí- Usó el Hadou 31 y de los peñascos de la pared se podía ver otra habitación, con poca iluminación, y ahí estaba, era muy similar a lo que él había creado, a diferencia de que la bola que había dentro del cristal era de un color de violeta a negro y era ligeramente más grande.

Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, la increíble sensación de poder lo invadió, pero el ya la conocía, y notó que esta era algo diferente, era más fuerte. De todas maneras él no sucumbiría a la tentación y prosiguió para cumplir con su plan.

-_Soy el que abre la puerta entre dos mundos_

_Oscuridad y luz se mezclan_

_Mas hayá del límite entre real o irreal _

_Mil ojos observando _

_La abertura de la puerta prohibida._

Delante de Urahara se abrió un pequeño portal, su tamaño era de unos 30 cm, dentro de él solo había oscuridad, en efecto esta técnica era un arte prohibido por la S.S.

Él tiró esa piedra en ese agujero negro que había formado, no se sabría decir en qué dimensión llegaría a caer. Se sentía bien, había logrado su objetivo.

-Así que lograste deshacerte de eso- El ex shinigami apareció a sus espaldas. Urahara mantuvo distancia y en su mente había una sola pregunta ¿Por qué diablos muestra desinterés?

-De hecho, me ahorraste un trabajo, estaba viendo a que idiota dárselo, esa era defectuosa- Hizo un intento de atacar, pero el rubio lo esquivó- No entiendo cómo es que estás tan bien, pero no interesa, yo no seguí los mismo pasos que Aizen-sama, estoy a punto de terminar de crear la Hogyoku perfecta, una que superará a la que tu creaste Urahara Kisuke, y para eso necesito de dos personas, una eres tu y la otra es Kurosaki Ichigo, necesito los cuerpos de ambos, vitalidad y fuerza mas inteligencia y memoria.

-Lamento decirte que no vas a conseguir lo que quieres.

-¿De verdad? En este momento tengo todas las de ganar, los que vinieron a "salvarte" ya se deben haber encontrado con los subordinados que me quedan, es cuestión de minutos para que mueran. Y yo, voy a tener el honor de matarte a ti...

**Hora actual 15:45, retrocedemos 35 min.**

-Aquí es, estoy seguro- Decía el shinigami sustituto, todos estaban en frente de una mansión por así decirse- Será mejor que vallamos por arriba, sería muy arriesgado entrar por la puerta principal.

-Valla Kurosaki, piensas por primera vez en tu vida- Se le burlaba el Quincy.

-Muy gracioso, cuidado que se te cae Inoue, deberías agarrarla con mas fuerza- Ese comentario lo hizo sonrojar, pero él se iba a vengar.

-Mejor apúrate que Kuchiki-san está esperando por su estúpido príncipe naranja- Estas palabras provocaron una enorme tristeza en Orihime, ella pensaba en el por qué de su tristeza, si iban a salvar a una de sus mejores amigas, pero pensar en Kurosaki con ella, le hizo sentir muy mal.

-_Maldito-_Pensaba Ichigo, pero tenía razón Rukia estaba ahí, a tan pocos metros de él.

Una vez que entraron, Ichigo encontró rápidamente la habitación en la que se encontraba Rukia, tenía miedo de con qué imagen se encontraría, muchos pensamientos se le venían a la mente, pero él fue mas fuerte y los ignoro.

-Getsuga Tensho!- El pelinaranja derribó la pesada puerta de acero y destruyó algunas rocas, otras salieron disparadas al azar.

La visibilidad no era buena, ya que habían muchas cenizas, pero todos escucharon una voz.

-I-Idiota!- Se podía ver ahora a Rukia molesta.

-¿Q-Qué te pasa?- El shinigami sustituto no entendía por qué Rukia estaba así.

-No pudiste encontrar las llaves para abrir esto? O al menos ser menos bruto, casi me matas!

-No te pongas así, deberías ser mas agradecida!- Ichigo se defendía, pero sabía que Rukia tenía razón, no midió su fuerza. Ignoró la molestia de la shinigami y se le acercó- Rukia ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?- Muchas eran sus preguntas y cada una demostraba preocupación, que la pelinegra no pasó por desapercibido.

-_Deberías darte cuenta por tí misma de quién lo está él- _Se le vino a la mente la charla que tuvo con Urahara y tal vez podía ser que él... no, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero las emociones que sintió eran fuertes y lo abrazó- Ichigo...-

-No digas nada Rukia- Dijo este mientras le devolvía el abrazo- Voy a hacer pagar a esos malditos.

-Lamento interrumpir tan hermoso momento- Ishida miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al pelinaranja- pero tenemos que movernos rápido, no estamos seguros aquí-

-Ichigo! Tienen que encontrar a Urahara, no sé dónde esta, pero la última vez que lo ví estaba en muy malas condiciones, y... pidió ir al baño.

-¡Ese idiota!- Yoruichi estaba enojada- Sabía que era muy rápido para que terminara esa pastilla.

Rukia hizo una expresión de confusión- ¿Qué pastilla?

-¿No te contó nada?- Decía Ichigo.

-Es listo Kurosaki, tal vez ellos pudieron estar escuchándolos.

-Ahh, tienes razón Ishida. No perdamos más tiempo, Urahara-san puede estar en problemas.

Salieron de ahí y siguieron el pasillo recto que había, pero un Cero los hizo frenar de golpe.

-Era obvio que en cualquier momento iba a pasar esto- Decía Renji enojado al ver al sujeto en frente suyo- ¡¿Quién eres?!

-¿Eres ciego o qué? Soy el tercero, no le digo mi nombre a los que voy a matar.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Abarai, cálmate! Yo me haré cargo de él ustedes adelántense- Toshiro estaba decidido, él se encargaría de derrotarlo.

-Ahh, así que me van a dejar con el pequeñito.

-A quién le dices pequeñito- Toshiro emanaba un aura negro, ya lo había hecho enojar.

-Ten cuidado Toshiro

-Hitsugaya-taicho para tí, váyanse rápido, después los alcanzo.

-Vamos!- Y los demás siguieron el camino.

Sólo había una sola dirección por ahora, una vez recorrida llegaron a una esquina, doblaron y se encontraron con otra cara nueva.

-Su camino termina aquí- Un nuevo enemigo apareció, este era nada menos que el primero.

-No dejan de aparecer, sólo estorban- Decía el pelinaranja.

-De este me encargo yo, ustedes sigan- Renji estaba deseoso de pelear.

-Adelántate Kurosaki, yo también me quedaré aquí.

-Como en los viejos tiempo Ishida- El shinigami recordó la vez en la que pelearon juntos contra Szayel- De todas maneras déjame decirte que yo puedo con esto sólo.

-No lo creo.

-Pues te lo voy a demostrar

-Eso quiero verlo.

-Pues lo veras.

-No lo creo

-Callate!

Ichigo cortó con la charla "amistosa" que estos estaban teniendo- Ishida que Inoue se quede aquí, sé que les será de ayuda.

-Kurosaki...-

-Sigamos buscando, Urahara-san debe estar cerca- Ichigo, Rukia y Yoruichi siguieron su camino.

-Ohh, ¿a dónde crees que vas Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Al fin apareces maldito.

-No te voy a dejar irte con ella, me pertenece, no es así Rukia?

Ichigo pudo ver la cara de enojo de Rukia- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No necesitas saberlo por ahora.

-Yoruichi-san, sigue con Rukia y busca a Urahara-san, voy a terminar con esto de una maldita vez.

-Ichigo, yo...- Rukia no quería dejarlo sólo, quería ayudarlo y además tenía cierto rencor hacia el pelirrojo.

-Rukia ve con Yorui...-

-Ichigo que ella se quede contigo, conmigo es suficiente para encontrar a Kisuke, además algo me dice que vas a necesitar ayuda, me da una mala sensación el tipo enfrente nuestro.

-Esta bien, apresúrate Yoruichi-san.

-No por nada me dicen la Diosa de la Velocidad- Y ella marchó sola, pensaba que con cada paso que daba estaba mas cerca de él, tenía unas ganas inmensas de... pegarle, ese hombre la había hecho preocuparse mas de la cuenta solo por querer hacerse el héroe, eso le decía su mente, pero en su corazón sólo quería verlo, volver a verlo sonreir como un idiota, su idiota favorito.

La Shihouin podía sentir el Reiatsu de Kisuke, faltaba muy poco para llegar a dónde él estaba, pero el destino siempre te pone obstáculos, que de hecho resultan ser muy molestos e irritantes casi siempre y esta no era la escepción.

-¿Se dividieron? Que aburrido, fue una mala decisión- Una mujer rubia se le había interpuesto en el camino a la morena.

-_Maldición, lo que faltaba, tengo que perder el tiempo con esta, siento un Reiatsu muy denso cerca de Kisuke, tengo que terminar con esto rápido._

-¿Por qué estas tan callada?... Espera un momento, ¿tu estás aquí para salvar al rubio?

-¿Rubio? Te refieres a Kisuke- La otra asintió con un sonrisa- y... no, estoy aquí para verte la cara- La Shihouin empezó a burlarse de la segunda, cosa que le desagradó bastante- es obvio que vine por él.

-Entonces tu debes ser la mujer por la que apostó él, veamos de qué eres capaz.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

-¿Hablar? Digamos que pasaron un par de cosas más ademas de sólo hablar-

-¿Qué le hiciste?- La Shihouin fue cortante en la pregunta y la miraba seria.

-Eres muy afortunada, es un buen hombre y... besa muy bien.

**Y aca termina el cap 10, ¿Cuál será la reacción de Yoruichi?- Rubia forra hija de p... xDD**

**Bueno primero que nada el fic es clasificación T, por ciertos motivos no hice que se violaran a Rukia xDD me dió gracia el review de neko dani pero eso no pasó para suerte de la pobre shinigami**** jeje, y nada, ya se vienen las batallas finales *-* Como lo dice el summary del fic, Urahara muestra su Bankai, tal vez en el cap q viene! Y decidí que un personaje mas tambien lo mostrará, adivinen es obvio xD Por ahora puedo seguir bien con el fic y actualizarlo seguido, no como otras personas q actualizan a los meses D: espero seguir con este ritmo, aunque hayan empezado las clases, odio Derecho :/ por ahora no me estan matando con examenes POR SUERTE, se lo q me espera T-T**

**Aprecio mucho los reviews de todas! (Ya q es medio improbable que un chabón esté leyendo, y si hay algun chico aca deja review para saber de tu existencia :I )**

**Alguna queja, agradecimiento, consejo que quieran dejarme en un review sera bien recibido y me alegrará la mañana, tarde, noche xD **

_**Aclaración del cap 8**_

-_**Pero está Ino...- Fue interrumpida por el tendero.**_

_**-Lo notamos con Yoruichi-san, (ella también esta enamorada de Kurosaki-san, aunque deberías darte cuenta por tí misma de quién lo está él-) en esta parte se refiere a Orihime, ella=Orihime, no Yoruichi xD Bueno solo quería aclarar eso, capaz me expresé mal ya q cree confusión en una fiel seguidora xD**_

**Bueno ahora sí me despido, hasta el otro cap!**

**Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina! :D**


End file.
